The babysitting
by closetfangirl98
Summary: Draco and Hermione are to babysit Harry's two children for a night. With sparks flying let us see if both of them get caught in the fire. Short Story. Fluff and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is a property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Draco could really never fully understand how he ended up in the situation he currently was. But mind you he wasn't complaining just wondering.

The time after the war had not been rosy and pink. The general public considered him guilty even when the Wizegamont didn't. The going had been pretty rough after he returned to the real world after having spent one year completing his education in Hogwarts with the others from his year. Things at Hogwarts had been tense too but nothing he couldn't have handled. While the purebloods now shied away from associating with the Malfoy's, Blaise and Pansy had been at his side during the worst. So even though they annoyed him too much, got ludicrous ideas, they were still his friends. After Narcissa's death and the hostile aftermath of the war, Draco had retreated to spending all his time in the manor and avoiding people like plague. The people, he couldn't after all avoid for eternity had been his above mentioned friends. So they had seeked help from professionals and he was counseled. The counseling program run by the ministry helped him a lot. A lot of baggage was shredded and even small specks of the blood purity crap were cleaned. Well one just does not survive a war and not change. The change hopefully in Draco's case was positive. He got his zeal to live and enjoy life back even with people on the road sneering at him or avoiding eye contact. On Blaise's persistence he applied for a job at the auror office. By some miracle he got accepted and was really excited to work with Blaise. But maybe the gods weren't as kind as he thought because he, to his utter dismay, was chosen to be partnered with the one and the only, Ron Weasley. Apparently the Weasel hadn't gone straight for aurorship after school ended but instead helped with the wildly popular joke shop run by the only surviving Weasley twin. Blaise got matched with Anthony Goldstein, some Ravenclaw bloke from their year. Things were awkward and a little volatile at first but when you go on life endangering missions you have to trust your partner with your life. It had been difficult; to trust Weasley and he would often look over his shoulders for any danger. Things thawed a bit over time. Blaise and Anthony would stop by, time to time at their desk and Potter was always meandering around. They went to a bar together one night, their odd group of two Gryffindors, two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. It had been tough but now he could admit to people that Ron isn't really that bad without scowling. The Gryffindors too had been quite civil with him whenever he had chanced upon them during the odd party thrown by Ron he attended. And to his astonishment he also found that the only girl Weasley, now Mrs. Potter, was actually the coolest of them all

The sound of a toddler's laughter brought him back to the situation he was wondering about. Ron was on a weeklong off as he had gone to meet his dragon trainer brother in Romania, who, in Draco's opinion was a total badass. Though this was an opinion he kept only to himself. So saint Potter surprisingly made him babysit his two children while he took Ginny out for a dinner date. But Draco got a hell of a surprise when he flooed to Grimmauld place and found Hermione Granger balancing little Albus in her arms while Ginny was giving her instructions on what to and how much to feed them both and places to search if James tried to hide at bed time. Granger was only half listening as her attention was focused on making funny faces to make Albus laugh.

"I know that by heart you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course you do, then why is James always awake when I return home is beyond my comprehension." Ginny admonished.

Hermione had the decency to blush a little.

"It is always because of Ron. He doesn't take your rules seriously." Granger whined.

Draco cleared his throat to make his presence known. Two heads turned to look at him as Albus was now busy being fascinated by a button on Hermione's top.

"Oh great, Draco's here. I would like to thank you again for coming tonight." Ginny said smiling.

"Potter is making me do it. He has promised that he would partner with Anthony for the game night this week."Draco entered the room fully and sat down on the sofa.

"Why does it seem I am missing something here? Ginny you didn't tell me that Malfoy would be here." Hermione looked perturbed.

Malfoy made a face at that and said "Don't look so excited Granger."

Hermione scoffed.

"It's not only you who have been left in the dark. Pray tell Ginny when were you going to tell me about my babysitting partner."

"Shut up you two."

Both of them just rolled their eyes and crossed their arms over their chest. As they saw each other do the same thing Draco averted his eyes that were till then glaring at Hermione and Hermione uncrossed her hands and let them fall to her sides.

"You know Hermione you cannot handle both of them on your own."

"Of course I can."

At Ginny's amused glance she retracted.

"Okay, maybe I can't but you could have asked someone else to come. Like Neville or Luna possibly."

"Would you stop whining? It doesn't become you Granger."Draco called from the sofa.

"Hermione, Draco's good with the kids and he was free for the evening too. Would you rather want Neville to cancel his date with Hannah to let me go on mine?"

"No, of course not. But couldn't you have told me beforehand so I could be prepared."

Ginny had an amused look on her face.

" You are talking as if spending an evening with Draco is as difficult as convincing the Wizegamont to pass the elf protection law."

"Well, to me it is."

"You both know that I am right here."Draco replied with an amused look on his face. "I can listen to everything you are saying. And where is Potter, aren't you getting late already."

Draco stood from the couch and made his way to Ginny. The grace with which he did that made Hermione want to sign up at Draco Malfoy's Classes for being socially impeccable at all times.

"And apologies for not telling you that this dress makes you look divine at the earliest moment."

This was the new version of Draco Malfoy, Hermione had encountered after the war. He had charmed Ron into being his friend and Harry soon followed. Though Draco still smirked and acted like a prat, he had no actual malice behind it. Even Hermione agreed to that. But he was a loathsome cockroach who grated on her nerves and somehow still manage to make all the ladies swoon. Just like how he effortlessly complimented Ginny and took on his role of the charmer.

"What else would I look other than divine?" Ginny replied smiling.

At that precise moment two pairs of feet could be heard descending the staircase.

"No James you cannot have ice cream for dinner. Aunt Hermione would cook something equally tasty for you."

"But why Dad, Uncle Ron would always give me some." James whined.

"That was because he didn't know our rule of having sweets only on Saturday nights."

James shut his mouth at that but didn't seem too pleased about the rule that barred him from eating ice creams. He then proceeded to run down the stairs and into the room.

"Hey James how are you?" Hermione asked the kid who seemed quite annoyed.

James ignored everyone and went straight to the kitchen and sat on a chair with his mouth set in a frown.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to talk to you Granger." Draco quipped from his place.

"Sorry but he has been moody for the last week" Potter, who has just entered the room, remarked sheepishly.

"But, both of you do not bend down any rules to cater to his demands. I _will_ know if you did anything like this." Ginny said seriously.

"Don't worry too much. Everything would go on smoothly."Hermione assured them.

"OK, Ginny lets go or we will be late for our reservation. And see you guys at 10. We won't be late than that. Thanks Hermione for looking after the kids though."Harry said.

"Hey why don't I get a thanks too?"Draco asked.

"Because you aren't doing it for free."Harry shot back.

Ginny pulled harry by the arm towards the floo. She picked up some floo powder and flooed to the destination before another word could be exchanged.

That left Hermione on the chair, Draco standing, Albus on Hermione's lap and James missing.

* * *

 **AN-** This is going to be a short story. Anyone who would like to beta the upcoming chapters do message me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter is a property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a work of fiction not written for profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"But he was right here a moment ago." Hermione screeched. She looked on the verge of hyperventilation.

"I know that Granger, but where is he now?"Draco looked around but saw no sign of James.

"Albus is asleep. I will first put him in his crib. And then when I come down, you, Draco Malfoy will have thought of how we will find James. Is it clear?"

"Hey! Why don't I get to make the rules?"

"Shut up MALFOY. Just do what I asked you to." And with those final words Hermione left the kitchen to go upstairs to the bedroom.

Granger was always this bossy, coming up with plans and just asking everyone to follow through. Though they were generally good plans, it drove him mad nonetheless. Also at parties and gatherings they always got into arguments. Ron is a Gryffindor, hothead and Potter is impulsive but it is the third member of the golden trio that gets under his skin the most. He was quite sure she was the only living person to drive him this mad.

Grumbling Draco started searching the kitchen and the living room for Potter's spawn. After almost fifteen minutes Granger entered the room.

"Did you think of something?"She asked.

"What? No. I searched the kitchen and Living room though."

"Urgh. Are you a wizard or not Malfoy?"

"Your grating voice made me lose all brain activity for ten minutes. It is definitely your fault."

Granger's eyes shone with anger. She took a calming breath and then took her wand out.

"Easy there Granger. No need for that." Malfoy said stepping back a bit. Hermione Granger with her wand pointed at you was a place no one wants to be in.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am not hexing you, you idiot. I am doing the a charm I know to find James. But as the charm is for objects I am not too sure it will work."

"We can give it a try."

"REVELIO" Hermione shouted. Her wand pointed upstairs. They followed it and found James playing in the playroom. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief.

"James we have been looking for you for the last ten minutes. We were worried about you." Hermione entered the room along with Draco, who was busy watching the changing colours on the roof of the room.

"I wanted to play."James replied innocently.

"Next time you want to do anything you ask one of us first. Okay?"

"Okay, aunt Hermione."

"Like the view Malfoy. I helped Harry with the charms."

Draco was impressed, but really what else to expect from the brightest witch of their age. "Looks like you are still helping Potter with the homework." He said instead smirking.

Hermione gave him a disgruntled look before turning to James.

"Bring whatever you want to play with to the living room. And tell me what you want to eat for dinner."

James gathered a handful of toys and trudged downstairs. Draco and Hermione following at his heels.

"I want to have cake for dinner."

"No, James we can't have that for dinner." Hermione replied matter of fact.

James pouted. Draco snickered and made Hermione look at him admonishingly. Draco stopped laughing and suggested to have pasta instead, to which James vehemently agreed.

Once they were in the living room again James spread all his toys and got immersed in magical flying dragons and toy brooms.

Looks like the child of star Hogwarts seeker and Holyhead Harpies former chaser is keen on quidditch.

"I am going to start making dinner. You keep an eye on the child Draco."

"Granger are you sure you can cook because I do not fancy going to the bed hungry."Draco sat on the sofa from where he could see both James and the kitchen.

"I can cook quite well, Malfoy."

" That is not what Ron told me."

At those words Hermione turned from the kitchen counter to glare at him. "That was when we were on a run. And I think ron failed to mention that ingredients were hard to come by and I had to cook over a fire." She looked so feisty and he loved it, even while defending something as trivial as her cooking.

" Well now that I think of it he did mention something like that."

Hermione harrumphed and went back to work. Just then a light started emitting from hermione's wand kept on the counter.

"Looks like your wand's going to explode, Granger."

Hermione picked up the wand and waved it a little bit. "This signals that Albus is awake."

"I'll go get him."

With those words Draco got up and climbed the stairs to reach the nursery.

With magic the pasta was near complete so Hermione let it on the gas and slumped on the sofa.

"Aunt Hermione there is a girl at my playschool that wants to kiss my friend Roger on the cheeks." James made a disgusted face. " But Roger says it will give him cooties. Is it true?"

"No, James. If you like a person and the person likes you back you can give them a kiss. And it does not gives you cooties."

James seemed to think about that. Any further conversation was halted as Draco came down with Albus in his arms. Albus still looked a little sleepy and had his head on Draco's shoulder. One of Draco's arm was placed tenderly on Albus' back. In the moment Hermione was having trouble as her heart was screaming 'adorable' while her mind just couldn't forget that Draco Malfoy, prat extraordinaire, was a part of the adorable pair. Also Hermione was again reminded of how good Malfoy actually looked. With his blond tousled hair and perfect body he was always easy on the eyes.

" Enjoying the view Granger." Draco smirked as he reached the room. Hermione could only roll her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter is a property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is a work of fiction not written for profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione stood up on hearing a 'ting' from the kitchen.

"Looks like the food's ready. Everybody get to the table."

Draco saw her levitating plates on the table which was a short distance away from the kitchen and could seat at most 6 people. James had collected his toys and placed them in a corner. Draco carried Albus and put him in the high chair and secured the latch. James pulled out a chair and tried to sit down but as the chair was a little high for him he was having some difficulties.

"Need some help there, bud?"Draco asked him.

"No I can do this." His face was set with determination. Draco smiled a little in his mind.

"What should I feed him?" Draco gestured towards the baby sitting in the high chair and who was currently looking intently towards his elder brother.

"There must be a formula prepared by Gin in the refrigerator."Hermione answered without turning from her task. Draco always got confused with the refrigerator and the oven. He knew that both did totally opposite things but he could never really remember which one did which. This fact was made fun by muggleborns and halfbloods aurors in the ministry. His only solace was that Ron was as often the butt of these jokes as him.

"And where would the refrigerator be?" He asked a little sheepishly.

Hermione turned her head and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "This big box, near the kitchen entrance."

Draco took out the bottle. It was cold so he filed 'Refrigerator-Cold and Oven-Hot' for future use in his mind, though he was quite sure he would have forgotten the next time he needed this information. He heated the formula with a charm and went to feed Albus. The child latched on the bottle and happily drank his milk.

As her mind was empty again Hermione realized that she was a little mortified to be caught staring. She had decided to just ignore that happened. She was quite sure people stared without meaning to, all the time, right? She picked up the Pasta & sauce and put them on the table.

Draco was holding Albus' milk bottle and she again got the adorable vibes. She reminded to take her eyes off or lest be accused of staring again. James had finally managed to get himself seated.

She filled James plate and then sat down on her chair and put a healthy amount of pasta on her plate too. Both of them started eating.

Albus finished drinking soon and Draco took his seat. The dinner was quiet overall except some remarks by James, which Hermione engaged in. After they were done Hermione put the dishes in the sink and put a cleaning charm on them. Draco put the leftovers in a bowl and into the refrigerator.

Then Albus declared gleefully that it was 'TV time', so all of them sat before the television and watched things James found entertaining. Hermione put Albus in her lap and gave him one of James' harmless toys. Draco was sitting on the sofa and watching the TV intently.

"It's time for bed now James." Hermione said looking at the clock on the mantle after some time.

"But I want to watch a little more." The kid whined.

"No, that's not an option. You need to be in bed right now or your mom will kill me."

"No she won't." James replied thinking why mom would kill anyone ever.

"See if you come to the bed right now I will tell you a bedtime story."

"Two stories."

"OK, Fine. Now gather all your toys and put them in the playroom first."Then Hermione turned towards Draco Malfoy who was lounging on the sofa. "Malfoy will you be able to put Albus in bed? I am quite sure he will be fast asleep the moment he hits the mattress."

"Yeah, his eyes have already been drooping for the last few minutes."

James had already gone upstairs with his toys with Hermione at his heels and Draco stood up with Albus and starting climbing the stairs. Hermione was right above him on the staircase and he used the opportunity to ogle her ass shamelessly.

As Hermione had predicted Albus was asleep in mere minutes without any extraordinary efforts from Draco's side. This room like the playroom had a color changing roof and Draco was again reminded of how talented Hermione was. He stayed in the room a bit and cast all the necessary protection charms over the crib. After making sure everything was fine Draco switched off the lights with a quick 'Nox' and shut the door of the room. Instead of going downstairs he moved towards a room which was emitting light. As Draco had assumed it was James' bedroom. In the room a bedside lamp was switched on. James was on the bed listening to Hermione read from a storybook. Hermione, he had to admit looked very pretty. Her faced bathed in the low light of the lamp, few strands of her untamable hair framing her face. She was also changing her voice for the characters in the story and it made her look oddly endearing.

"And then the hippogriff took flight, soaring above the clouds and leaving behind a life of captivity to be free. The End."Abruptly James sat up and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Her eyes lit up.

"And was that for?" she asked playfully as she kissed both his cheeks with enthusiasm.

"Just checking what you told me earlier tonight."

"Does that mean you like me James?"

"Yes. Very much." The boy replied with utmost sincerity.

The scene tugged at Draco's heart for reasons hitherto unknown to him. Realising he had stood at the door for a long time and not in the mood to break the moment he went downstairs instead.

Back in the living room he picked a quidditch book from the book collection displayed there and sat down on the sofa trying to ignore all the feelings he felt this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : No profit is being made from this work. J.K. Rowling owns all the rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4

James was asleep in the middle of the second book and Hermione stood up quietly, turned off the lamp and tip toed to the door. Once she reached downstairs she saw Malfoy reading a book sitting on the sofa. Ignoring all the feelings she felt watching him recline on the sofa with his hair falling oh so perfectly on his forehead, Hermione turned towards the shelf and browsed the book collection and picked up a charms journal that caught her eyes.

Draco was acutely aware of Hermione the moment she walked into the room. His eyes were subconsciously seeking her out. He tried to discreetly follow her every movement. He realized with a start that he tends to do that every time they are in the same room, during parties, lunches or quidditch matches. He seeks her out and 'talk' to her. More like annoy her and engage in some obscure argument. He had been hiding, suppressing the fact but in reality he had enjoyed their interactions. The hostility of their youth absent, they have been downright enjoyable to such an extent that he had been looking forward to them. All these realizations came crashing down on him. And he could no longer sit still. He squirmed on his seat and tried, the reality of actually liking one Hermione Granger, sink.

Hermione had been reading the book and needed to cross reference something so she got up to retrieve another book. But as soon as she reached the shelf she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Draco standing too close for comfort. He was blocking the light from the lamp but Hermione could distinctly see his eyes. They were the normal beautiful grey but they seem to convey something. Draco seemed determined.

She raised her eyebrow in question but Malfoy just took a step in her direction.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as an onslaught of emotions wrecked her body. He took another step forward and as she took one backwards her back met the bookcase. His hand came on either side of her face caging her in. He was standing so close that she had to tilt her head to look him in the eye.

"Granger, you are a very infuriating witch."

His voice was low and she couldn't decide why an insult sounded so sinful to her ears.

"Well you could have told me that from three feet away too."

His chest rumbled as he laughed and she could feel the vibrations from his body.

"And I have realized that I can't get you out of my head."

"What are yo—"her sentence was cut short as he leaned and his lips, the ones Hermione has fantasized about in privacy, connected with hers. She was shocked for a full minute. His lips were moving so softly against hers, coaxing her into responding. She started kissing him back with the same softness. She couldn't believe but she was kissing Draco Malfoy in Harry's living room while Albus and James slept upstairs. He groaned and increased the speed as one of his hand found way to the back of her head and into her curls while the other was placed tenderly at her waist. While both of her hand were placed at the back of his head where she was running them through his hair. His soft blond hair that felt like silk to her.

Soon the kiss that had started slowly turned passionate. Tongues were entered into the mix and he was pressing his long hard body into hers. His lips left hers and she whimpered but it soon turned into a moan as he started suckling on her neck. Her hands fisted his shirt in the front and soon it felt as if frenzy has taken a hold of them. Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt while his hands found their way under her blouse. As soon as his hand met her skin there she heaved a sigh. His shirt was half unbuttoned and Hermione couldn't wait any longer so she ran her hands on his chest. She could feel the muscles and he groaned low in his throat. Their lips attached once again and he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around him. It felt as some fire has consumed her body. Hermione could feel how aroused he was and that made a new wave of pleasure roll through her. Her skirt was riding up and now his hands were on her thighs keeping her upright. Hermione rolled her hips once making both of them moan. They came up for air and Hermione was shocked to see Draco so disoriented. His hair was a mess and his lips swollen. Draco leaned and they were kissing again just like the first time, softly. Hermione's hands were roaming the entirety of his body. Suddenly the sound of the floo activating alerted her. And before they could do anything Ginny followed by Harry entered the room. Draco gently put her down on the ground. Hermione was overcome by embarrassment being caught in such a compromising position and that too with Draco. Her mind seemed to tell her to run as fast as she could and that is exactly what she does. She rights her skirt, buttons the top button of her blouse and makes a dash towards the floo.

"Hermione li-" she hears Ginny call but she doesn't stop. She throws the floo powder in the hearth and enters her own living room. There she collapses on the floor and tries to reason whatever the hell happened tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco was in a state of shock. One minute he was making out with Granger and the next minute she is rushing out of the floo. The blame lies entirely on the Potter's unexpected entrance. Well not even really unexpected as it was their house afterall. Draco gathered his senses.

"Both Albus and James are upstairs, sleeping. They have been fed and put to bed at their bedtime."

He noticed the look of utter bewilderment on the face of Harry but he really was in no mood to give explanations. He himself needed to sort a lot of things out. It looked like Ginny was going to ask questions so he nodded towards both of them and made his exit the same way Granger had, only few minutes before.

Once he reached his apartment he went straight to his bedroom and started pacing. He needed to make head and tails of everything he realized this evening and all the emotions and desire that flared on kissing Hermione Granger. Also he needed to do it fast or he might overthink.

After a lot of consideration and two glasses of firewshiskey Draco penned down a letter, went to the living room, roused his eagle owl and send it to deliver a message that he had never thought he would send.

Hermione's mind was jumping from one conclusion to another. What had really happened tonight? Did some latent desire flare up in both of them. Was he planning something nefarious like making her vulnerable and then doing something awful. Was he going to laugh in her face the next time they met, commenting on how she couldn't control herself? A lot of thoughts were running through her head but unfortunately all of them seemed to be pointing towards her apparent humiliation at the hands of Draco Malfoy.

While she was pacing in her bedroom and trying to come to a concrete conclusion an owl tapped at her window. She opened the window frame and the owl flew in. The owl was unrecognizable for her and she removed the package from the owl's leg apprehensively. At once the owl flew out the still open window. Hermione performed the regular spells on the parchment to check for any dark magic. On finding none Hermione unfurled the parchment. She read the letter, her brows furrowing as she proceeded. She couldn't believe what she has just read. Draco Malfoy had just asked her out on a date, more specifically dinner next Friday. The already present turmoil in Hermione's case increased ten folds.

So Malfoy wasn't thinking whatever happened to be a heat of the moment mistake, he was actually trying to take her on a date. This only complicated things in Hermione's mind as him laughing on her seemed to no longer be an option. New doubts crept in her mind as she over thought about how to reply to his request. She thought about all the time they met each other at casual gatherings and how rather unconsciously they had been spending a lot of time together. Would anything really come out of going on a dinner with him? What would trying to get into some sort of relationship with him really achieve? What if it didn't turn out nice, which was highly possible, ruin the odd sort of camaraderie she shared with him? What if due a failed attempt she no longer have him in her life?

Draco couldn't stop fretting as to why the reply to his letter hasn't come yet. He was lying on his bed, trying to act as if he hadn't really asked Granger out on a 'date'. As the minutes passed more convinced he became that he has somehow made a huge mistake. Maybe only he had fun talking to Hermione and she was genuinely irritated of him all those times. But she had kissed him, rather enthusiastically, if Draco was to be asked, so he wasn't reading the situation too horrendously. The image of her running the moment Potters came in the room flashed before his eyes and he wasn't so sure anymore.

As such thoughts entered his mind he thought he would never live down his embarrassment now. Maybe he could switch jobs. Friendship with Ron would have to end because Granger or Potter will surely tell him. Just when his life was going good Granger had to ruin everything with her perfect smile, her bossy tone and her sinful body.

Just then the bell to Draco's flat rung and for a split second he thought maybe Granger was here to continue what they had started but such ridiculous idea was thrown out of his mind a moment after it entered. Draco dragged himself out of the bed and downstairs. He opened the door to find none other than Hermione Granger standing there. He couldn't believe his eyes.

She was still wearing what she had worn during babysitting and looked like she didn't sleep when she got home too.  
"Granger what are you doing here" Draco glanced towards the clock on the wall, just above the fireplace. "at 3 o' clock in the night. You could have owled your reply. I don't want to be humiliated on face."

"Draco can we talk inside." She asked seriously.

Draco motioned her to come in and shut the door as Hermione entered his flat and sat down demurely on the sofa. He followed her and sat down on the couch facing her.

"What did you meant by dinner on Friday?"She asked jumping straight to the point.

"I meant what people generally mean when they invite other people who they find attractive for dinner."

She rolled her eyes but asked "Did you really ask me out on a date."

"Is it so difficult to understand? Yes, Granger I asked you to go on a date with me."

"Is this some kind of a prank to you, or a way your mind has come up with to have some fun."

"Granger I am really serious I would like to talk to you without only trading insults."

She still looked a little unsure so he got up from his seat and sat down next to her. He took her hands in his and looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

She started speaking softly. "I don't know how it happened but I have started liking you and even looking forward to meeting you. I don't want that if we tried dating and it didn't work out to lose you. My brain's telling me uncomplicated is better."

"Screw your over-achieving brain. You know what realization I have come up with. I want you in my life as someone I can grow to love not as a mere acquaintance or god forbid a friend." He took her face in his hands and continued. "I want all of you Hermione or nothing at all."

Then suddenly Granger leapt forward and hugged him fiercely and before he could even respond she straddled him and proceeded to give him the best snog of his life.

"So you are coming with me to dinner this Friday." He asked between kissing. She pulled back a little and laughed.

"I wouldn't be kissing you if I wasn't."

"I was just making sure. You did already run once after kissing me so pardon me for making sure." he smirked.

Life before Hermione Granger was going good but he was positive life after her was going to be better.


End file.
